Something to Remember
by Saracasim
Summary: Natsu x Lucy This is my first fic so please tell me what you think! More soon! Caution: Fluff ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy bursts through the doors of the apartment, obviously pissed, with Natsu hot on her heels.

"Just leave me alone already!" Lucy cries, whirling around to face Natsu, tears of anger welling up in her eyes.

"I am so done! I can't believe you! I needed the reward from that job to pay this month's rent, but it all went to the repair costs! All I had to do was help out shelving books at that library! It was a ridiculously simple job; one I planned on going on alone, but you insisted on tagging along without knowing what the job was! Then, when you realized the kind of job it was, you complained about it not being 'exciting enough' and ran off. And then, by the time I finished the job, not _ten minutes _later, you had already somehow managed to destroy half the town!"

At this, a look of pride lights up Natsu's face, then quickly fades after a glance at Lucy's angry expression.

"I didn't even know it was possible to destroy half a town in ten minutes!" Exasperated, Lucy sinks onto the couch, rubbing her temples in an attempt to relieve some of the pain building in her head. Natsu walks over and sits down next to her, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Luce. I wasn't trying to destroy the town- I really wasn't. There was this fly that kept... " He straightens up suddenly, an idea dawning. "And anyways, if you can't pay rent this month, you can just stay with me!"

At this, despite her anger, Lucy blushes furiously, turning away from Natsu and trying to hide it, but it's too late- he's seen her red face and is looking very pleased with himself. He's gotten a reaction other than indiscriminate fury out of her- this was progress.

"Thanks for the offer Natsu, but I think I'm just going to take another job." Lucy mumbles, still adorably flustered.

"Okay! I'll come too!" Natsu stands, grabs Lucy's hand, and pulls her to her feet, grinning widely. "Lets go back to the guildhall and pick out a job together!"

Lucy sighs reluctantly. "You can come with me on one condition. You have to behave yourself."

"Fine, fine! Lets just go already!" Lucy smiles to herself- he's just like a little kid sometimes- and notices that Natsu still has hold of her hand and doesn't seem to have any intention of letting go as he pulls her out the door and onto the street, eager to find a new job.

Natsu still hadn't let go of her hand when they walked through the huge double doors to the guild, something the ever-watchful Mirajane noticed immediately. While Natsu and Lucy inspect the requests currently posted, Lucy laces her fingers through Natsu's, causing him to look down at their hands in surprise. They eventually decide on a job in Akane helping out at a restaurant with a reward of 140,000 jewel. As Natsu and Lucy head out, their hands still clasped tightly together, Mira smiles at their retreating figures.

"Well it's about time," she murmurs before going back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen'nasai! I am so sorry for taking over a month to update! I've got exams coming up next week, but after that, its summer break and I'll be able to update much more frequently. I hope you like it! Reviews feed my soul...**

**Much love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. That honor goes to the great Mashima!**

Because of his fixation on going on a mission with Lucy, Natsu had neglected to have Wendy put her Troia spell on him, so by the time they reached Akane, he was out cold. Sighing, Lucy half carried, half dragged Natsu down the street to find a place where they could sit while he recovered, ending up in a small park in a nondescript part of town.  
After setting Natsu on the nearest bench, Lucy rolled her shoulders, relieving some of the tension that had built up while she was lugging that pink- haired idiot around. Sighing, she sat down next to him and waited.  
When Natsu woke up, he was shocked to discover that Lucy had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He gently poked her cheek in a halfhearted attempt at waking her up. In all honesty, he didn't really want to be called a pervert and smacked across the face yet again. And besides, Lucy looked really peaceful when she was asleep. Natsu smiled and leaned back against the bench.  
When Lucy finally woke up, the sun had already sunk low in the sky and Natsu was sitting next to her staring up at the sky. Lucy sat up, rubbing her eyes an yawning. Natsu looked over at her and grinned.  
"Good morning sleeping beauty," Natsu said. "How was your nap?"  
"Great," Lucy replied, grabbing Natsu's hand and pulling him up with her as she stood up. "We need to find an inn where we can stay tonight."  
Natsu nods and starts to walk out of the park, still gripping Lucy's hand tightly.  
Lucy makes no attempt to free her hand from his grasp.  
They find a cute little inn nearby and go inside. The interior is covered in flowers. Flowered upholstery, carpeting, curtains- even the wallpaper. Natsu grimaces slightly and goes over to the reception desk.  
Taking note of their joined hands, the receptionist asks "Room for two?" In a high, nasally voice.  
"Yes ma'am," Natsu says, smiling.  
"Second floor, third door on your left," the lady says, holding out a key.  
Natsu takes the key, and after a quick thank you to the lady, runs off to find the room, dragging Lucy behind him. The receptionist watches the two run off with a knowing look on her face.  
Upon finding the room, Natsu throws the door open, immediately drops his bag on the floor, and starts jumping on the bed like a small child.  
"Natsu, stop jumping on the bed," Lucy sighed. "I'm too tired to have to deal with your craziness right now." She sets her bag on the desk by the window and rummages through it, searching for her pjs. She doesn't notice, but Natsu is watching her intently. Finally finding what she was looking for, she goes into the bathroom to change.

When she finally came out of the bathroom, Natsu had already fallen asleep on the couch. Lucy looked at him for a minute, wondering how he had managed to fall asleep so quickly.

Whispering "Night, Natsu," Lucy crawled into bed and fell asleep the instant her head touched the pillow.

From where he lay on the couch, Natsu opened his eyes sightly to check and see if Lucy had fallen asleep before walking over to the bed and climbing in with her, wrapping his arms around the sleeping girl and pulling her closer to him.

**Did you like it? Love it? Go wtf literally Sarah what is this sh*t? Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
